Nos colères
by Hermaline
Summary: Ca s’aggrave pas mal entre Sam et Jack.


**Titre :** Nos colères

**Auteur :** Hermaline

**E-mail :**

**Saison : 8** (avec Pete et Kerry malheureusement, mais pas longtemps, promis !)

**Spoiler :** Affinity

**Genre :** Drame (je crois), romance

**Résumé :** Ca s'aggrave pas mal entre Sam et Jack. (comme dans toutes mes fics j'ai l'impression)

**Note :** En pleine révision, vous pensez bien, j'ai pas le cœur à faire de la pure romance. Alors vive les disputes ! Comme vous semblez avoir aimer la scène de crêpage de chignon au resto dans The essential j'ai essayé de faire un peu le même genre avec d'autres perso mais, c'est moins bien, évidemment.

Ne faites pas gaffe au début… Et à la majeur partie de la fic en fait, ça se finit toujours bien avec moi !

(bien que, deux mois après, je sais toujours pas comment… mais vous avez l'habitude !)

Chanson : « Nos colères » de Leslie (Bourgoin pas celle du Loft hein !) dans l'album Mes couleurs.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Nos colères**

Elle frappa, décidée. Elle allait affronter Jack O'Neill, et elle gagnerait.

J : Entrez !

Poussant la porte, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Il murmura un «Carter » étonné et elle l'observa quelques secondes en silence. Il n'y avait rien sur le bureau, pas un seul rapport, même pas un bout de papier. Que faisait-il avant son arrivée ? Forcément quelque chose. On fait toujours quelque chose. Non, pas Jack O'Neill. C'est vrai. Elle devrait s'y habituer à ça. Un deuxième « Carter » plus insistant la fit faire quelque pas dans la direction de son général et elle le fixa.

S : Mon général… J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet… personnel.

Il se raidit. « Personnel »… Il avait le choix, soit c'était « eux », soit c'était… ba « eux » aussi… Alors, « Jack et Sam » ou « Pete et Sam » ? Raaaaaaaaaaa… Ni l'un ni l'autre.

J : Ca ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai du travail.

Elle balança son regard sur son bureau, vide.

J (nerveux) : Oui, enfin, je VAIS avoir du travail.

Elle sourit. Elle avait toujours le don de le déstabiliser.

S : Ca a assez attendu mon général.

Son ton décidé le surpris. Samantha Carter avait visiblement de l'énergie à revendre. Assez d'énergie pour l'embrouiller tout du moins. Ca tombait bien, lui aussi en avait de l'énergie, il était prêt à relever le défi finalement. Le sujet « Sam et Jack » était un bon moyen de commencer la journée.

S : Asseyez-vous.

Elle s'assit mais à contre-cœur, elle préférait le dominer, de sa taille faute de mieux. Elle se reprit. Elle ne lui était inférieure. Jamais elle ne le serait. Jamais.

S : C'est au sujet de mon mariage.

Loupé… Elle lui servirait du « Pete et Sam ».

J (amer) : On en a déjà parlé Carter. Et vous avez dit oui de surcroît. L'affaire est close.

Comment l'avait-il su ? Même sous la torture elle n'aurait rien lâcher devant Jack O'Neill ! Elle soupira intérieurement. Daniel… Quand elle aura du temps, elle ira lui dire deux mots sur la notion de « secret », apparemment inconnue de l'archéologue.

Elle commença à fulminer. « L'affaire est close ». Mais bon sang, pour qui se prenait-il ?! Il n'avait aucun regret ? Aucun remord ? Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la supplie de refuser mais de là à ne rien faire… Elle savait qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment pour elle, mais bon, un espoir demeurait toujours. Un espoir éteint désormais.

S (d'une voix tremblante) : Mon général… Osez me dire que ce mariage vous laisse de glace…

Ca voix semblait quand même si menaçante qu'il leva un regard craintif vers la jeune femme. Il se demanda si elle n'avait pas préparé chaque mot, chaque phrase, anticipé chaque réaction de sa part.

L'azur décidé eut raison de lui, et c'est avec un ton qu'il ne reconnut pas qu'il abdiqua par un « je ne peux pas ». Il se prit alors de passion pour ses mains posées sur son bureau.

Le silence s'installa pendant que Sam cherchait à aborder une autre facette du sujet épineux. Elle était tellement si sûre d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il dise clairement ce qu'il pensait, pour une fois. Et après, elle le laisserait tranquille, mais pas avant. De toute façon, Jack O'Neill n'était pas indomptable, surtout quand on voyait avec qu'elle gêne il évitait tout lien entre ses yeux marrons et son colonel.

_Elle cherche l'affront et l'estime_

_Lui avoue ses torts mais persiste_

_Si pire encore ne dit mot_

_Pense le monde à sa façon_

S : Il suffit que vous disiez « non » et je le fais.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, comme une évidence, comme si c'était facile. Elle ne le lâcherait donc pas ?! Bon sang, mais il ne voulait pas d'elle ! Autant, il l'aimait pour son intelligence, son humour, son caractère bien trempé, son sourire, son regard, son corps parfait, autant il la haïssait pour sa capacité à le mettre à bout, à jouer avec lui, avec ses choix. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, un point c'est tout.

Son souffle s'accéléra. Une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe. Ses yeux se levèrent enfin pour dévoiler un regard noir. Noir et haineux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce regard… Mon dieu… Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir avant qu'il explose, qu'il crache sur elle le venin qui montait en lui.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Trop fière, trop militaire. Il pourrait se déchaîner sur elle, elle ne plierait pas. Quoiqu'il dise. Quoiqu'il fasse.

J : Il est hors de question que je vous serve d'excuse, COLONEL ! Si vous n'êtes pas fichue de vous engager ce n'est pas mon problème ! Alors ne venez pas espérer que je vous tire de là. Vous l'aimez. Vous l'épouserez. S'il le faut, je vous traînerai jusqu'à l'église !

C'était si loin du discours qu'elle attendait qu'elle se détendit, et aurait sourit si… S'il n'avait pas gardé le même regard et prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

J : Vous avez gagné ! Oui ! Je suis fou de vous ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez de moi ! Vous pouvez être fière de votre personne, colonel Carter ! Seulement, je ne veux pas de vous ! Vous m'entendez ?! Je ne veux PAS de vous !!! Et tant pis si votre joli cerveau ne comprend pas ça ! J'en ai marre de ses regards, de ses frôlements… Je ne veux pas de vous ! Je ne veux personne. Oui ce mariage me dérange ! Oui ! Vous êtes contente ?! Si j'avais su, jamais je ne vous aurais laisser tomber dans les bras de ce fichu flic ! Et pourtant, je ne veux pas de vous ! Alors, vous me direz : qu'est ce que je veux ??? Et ben, j'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous me prenez la tête, voilà ! J'en ai marre de me morfondre à l'idée que vous êtes avec lui ! Marre de craindre qu'à chaque mission, vous ne reveniez pas ! C'est trop ! Je sature ! Et, comme vous le savez, je suis général ! Ce qui indique que je suis votre supérieur ! Je fais ce que je veux de votre carrière !… A défaut de votre vie privée ! Voyez comme je suis ! Je dis n'importe quoi ! Laissez-moi. Partez. C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire.

Il baissa la tête et entendit la porte claquer, faisant trembler les cadres sur les murs.

Il venait de tout gâcher. Il était vraiment n'importe qui. N'importe quoi.

_Esquisse une haine, elle prend peur_

_Voyant son regard, elle se meurt_

_Lui s'abandonne à toutes les folies_

_Oublie ce qu'il permit_

Furieuse, anéantie, détruite, seule, malheureusement, fulminante… Ne faisant aucun cas du briefing approchant à grands pas (cinq minutes), elle se dirigea non pas vers son labo mais vers ses quartiers, claqua une seconde porte et alla directement dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir un bon coup.

Salop, connard, arrogant. Bien d'autres insultes lui vinrent à l'esprit mais elle avait autre chose à faire, à décider. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner la partie. Elle gagnerait. Elle se l'était promis. Et pourquoi, voulait-elle à tout prix gagner ? Elle était sûre qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, elle VOULAIT en être sûre. Il l'avait repoussé, mais pas par manque d'amour. « Je suis fou de vous ». Elle sourit de plaisir. Il l'aimait toujours. Réconfortante comme affirmation. Et c'était bien la seule. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Les larmes voulurent surgirent mais elle les refoula. Samantha Carter ne pleurerait pas pour Jack O'Neill. Cet être incapable de gentillesse, prêt à tout pour blesser, détruire… Cet être refusant le bonheur. Car c'était bien ça, elle en était persuadée maintenant. Cette crainte qui avait surgit quand elle avait fait une TRES légère allusion à un futur commun. Sinon, pourquoi refusait-il son amour ? Leur amour ? Elle gagnerait. Elle percerait le mystère Jack O'Neill.

LE BRIEFING DE SG1 EST REPORTE A LUNDI MATIN 9 H 00

LE BRIEFING DE SG1 EST REPORTE A LUNDI MATIN 9 H 00

Ne faisant aucun cas des regards étonnés de Daniel et Teal'c. Il ordonna au second de son second (Carter ne resterait pas là, il le savait) de prendre les rênes de la base et s'en alla vers un domicile récemment connu de lui.

Félicitations O'Neill, vous venez de perdre la femme à laquelle vous tenez le plus, celle que vous aimez plus que votre propre vie, et tout ça, en quelques secondes ! Record battu ! Quelles horreurs il avait pues lui sortir ! Et pourtant, c'était nécessaire. Nécessaire pour l'éloigner de lui. C'était si facile ce qu'il voulait, ne pas la voir mariée, mais juste là, près de lui (pas trop quand même), juste assez pour garder un œil sur elle et l'aimer à sa guise. Et surtout, juste assez pour que ce flic ne soit pas là. C'était pas si compliqué bon sang !

Il s'arrêta de penser. Il était arrivé. Sonnant, il vit une belle brune lui ouvrir et entra. Au moins, il avait la capacité de jouer sur plusieurs fronts. Bonsoir Samantha Carter, bonjour Kerry Johnson.

« Ma chérie ? Déjà de retour ? Quelle surprise ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'habiller ! Ba oui, tu sais, je commence plus tard ! Et j'ai même pas pris mon petit déjeuner ! ».

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à la bière qu'il agitait sous son nez.

« Oui enfin, TOUT mon petit déjeuner ! Entre, reste pas dehors… Fais comme chez toi comme on dit ! ».

Evidemment qu'elle allait faire comme chez elle !… C'ETAIT chez elle !

_Lui ne pense qu'à elle et elle ne pense qu'à lui_

_Leur amour subit devient leur ennemi_

_Part à l'aventure et poursuit leur futur_

_Image d'un destin loin des rêves…_

Une fois que la jeune femme fut partie en lui laissant les clés, il laissa les larmes couler, libératrices.

Elle lança un regard (légèrement) noir à son fiancé. Est ce que "lui" aussi s'endormirait-il aussi vite après l'amour ?

Les larmes coulèrent enfin. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas penser à ça.

… _et c'est dur_

Sam entra et aperçut Daniel et Teal'c, leur adressant un sourire elle tourna la tête. Le général venait d'apparaître. Déjà.

J : Salut la compagnie !

S (murmurant) : Et ben, il va tomber de l'eau…

J : Je vous ai entendu colonel.

S : Contente de le savoir !

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Le ton était donné. Ils allaient s'amuser.

J (s'asseyant) : Je vous écoute Daniel. Comment va P4X machin truc bidule ?

S (haussant les sourcils avec un sourire ironique): Un trou de mémoire mon général ?

Daniel fixa Sam ébahi tandis que Teal'c faisait son premier levé de sourcil de la journée.

J : Daniel ?

D : P4X-965 possède des ruines très intéressantes. Seulement, elles sont situées en haut d'une montagne. J'ajoute qu'elles sont très éparpillées, comme en morceaux…

J (soupirant) : Comme mon cœur.

D : Pardon ?

S (lançant un regard noir) : Oh ça va hein !

T (désireux de faire comme si de rien était): Vous disiez Daniel Jackson ?

D : Euh, je disais donc que ces ruines étaient très intéressantes… mais euh… difficiles d'accès.

J (regardant Sam): Comme toutes les antiquités.

S : Vous parlez de moi ???

J : Non non.

S (menaçante) : J'espère.

Pour toute réponse, il lui afficha un sourire éclatant.

D : Il faudra donc prendre une équipe SG avec nous pour monter le matériel, parce que moi, l'escalade…

J : C'est pas votre truc ?

D : Non.

J : Et je pari que c'est pas le truc de Carter également ?

S : Au contraire ! J'adore monter !

J : Sur vos grands chevaux oui !

S : Non mais oh ! Qui c'est qu'a commencé ?

J (la pointant du doigt): Vous !

S (écarquillant les yeux): Moi ?

J : Dites, c'est vous qu'êtes venu me faire chi…(se reprenant) déranger ! En plein boulot !

S : Vous avez une drôle de notion de ce qu'est le boulot !

D (l'index en l'air) : Euh… Sam ?

S (se tournant vers Daniel) : Et vous de la notion de secret !

J : Ah c'est facile d'accuser les autres !

S : Je vous ai rien demandé !

J : Pardon ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être un peu embrouillée là ?

S : Pas du tout !

Les deux soldats s'observaient silencieusement, à la recherche d'une nouvelle réplique.

T (brisant le silence) : Je vous conseille O'Neill de prendre SG7.

J : Hein… euh... quoi ? Ah oui. Ok pour SG7.

S (fronçant les sourcils) : Mais…

J : Daniel ?

D : Oui donc il faudra aller explorer cette montagne.

S : On pourrait pas lui donner un nom ?

D : Ba lequel ?

S : Quels sont ses caractéristiques ?

D : Grande, terrain à risques, foisonnante en son centre, quelques crevasses par ci par là, très incertaine, pratiquement inabordable, vraim…

J (le coupant) : Pourquoi pas le « Mont Carter » ?

S : Et le « Pic O'Neill » ?!

D : J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

J (énergique) : Qui est pour « Mont Carter » ?

S : Non mais ça va oui ?!

J : Une objection COLONEL ?!

T : Et ses ruines professeur Jackson ?

D : Elles portent des inscriptions similaires au…

J (frappant du poing sur la table): « Mont Carter » à l'unanimité !

S : Mais…

J (rectifiant) : Moins une voix.

T (encourageant) : Daniel Jackson ?

D : Des inscriptions, donc, qui ressemblent à du vieux belge.

J : Ca existe ça ? Du vieux belge ?

D : Et bien…

S : Evidemment puisque c'est ce qu'il vient de dire !

D (lançant un coup d'œil à Sam) : C'est comme le français et le vieux français, en fait.

S : Je ne pense pas que cette explication suffise à l'inculte qu'est notre cher général.

J : Carter !!!

S : Oups… Désolée c'est sorti tout seul…

T : Daniel Jackson ?

D : Je laisse la parole à Sam.

J (souriant au dossier posé devant lui) : On va rire…

S (regard noir) : J'ai pu observé des plantes étranges se trouvant à la base du Pic O'Neill.

J (agitant son stylo d'un air désinvolte): On s'en fiche…

Elle sentit la colère monter d'un cran. Ah il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait voir !

S : Etranges mais assez répandues finalement car leur membre principal à dû mal à se redresser, trop souvent inactif.

Le général se figea.

D (son regard allant de l'un à l'autre) : Euh Sam…

S : Quoi ?!

D (voyant le regard noir de Sam) : Rien rien...

S : En tout cas, leur tête est désespérément vide, c'est pitoyable.

J : Et les fleurs n'ont pas été butinées depuis longtemps ? Elles sont en manque ?

D & T : ???

S (comme si de rien n'était) : Elles sentent vraiment mauvais ces plantes et…

T : Colonel Carter ?

S : Oui ?

T : Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous éloigner du sujet ?

J : J'allais le dire.

S : Non Teal'c. Bref, il me faudrait emmener du matériel plus perfectionner pour…

J (vivement) : Refusé.

S : … D'autres s'analyses.

J : Et ba non.

D (les yeux comme des soucoupes) : Jack ???

J : L'affaire est close.

S : Votre disque est rayé ?

T (voulant reprendre sérieusement) : Daniel Jackson autre chose ?

J (visiblement énervé) : Teal'c la ferme !

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard plus que perplexe à O'Neill.

J (se reprenant): Ferme la porte je veux dire !

T (calme) : Elle n'est pas ouverte O'Neill.

J : Ah ba oui effectivement…

S : Vous n'auriez pas besoin de lunettes mon général ?

D : Sam ?!

T : Continuez Daniel Jackson.

D : En plus, il va faire froid selon Sam…

J : Froid ? Pauvre colonel…

D : Pardon ?

S : Au contraire, le froid j'adore ! J'ai l'habitude en ce moment !

J : Ah bon ? Peter n'est pas en forme ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

D : Euh…

T : Vous parliez des ruines il me semble.

D : Euh oui… En fait… Non… C'est Sam qui parlait.

S : J'ai fini.

J : En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

S : Si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais…

J : Non je ne veux pas !

S : Ca commence à bien faire ! Vous n'agissez pas en bon général !

J : Parce que VOUS vous agissez en bon colonel ???

S : Oui ! Si vous n'êtes pas fichu de rester impartial ce n'est pas de ma…

J : « Impartial » ???

S : Impartial.

J : Vous commencez sérieusement à me barber Carter !

S : Vous de même mon général !

J : Dans mon bureau !!!

Daniel et Teal'c regardèrent ébahi Sam et Jack se retenir difficilement de se sauter dessus.

D (doucement) : Jack…

J : LA FERME DANIEL !!!

Le ton rageur du général fit trembler l'archéologue qui se contenta de baisser la tête et de partir suivit de Teal'c.

_Au-delà de toutes nos colères_

_Qui ravagent et qui mettent à terre_

_Essayer d'emporter au feu les préjugés._

Entrant le premier, Jack attendit que son colonel fut dans la pièce pour refermer la porte d'un coup sec. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui dit pas de s'asseoir.

J (tentant de se contenir un minimum) : Carter ! Ca ne peut pas continuer !

S : Vous avez raison mon général.

Il la regarda étonné, de toute évidence la jeune femme n'était pas en colère. Le sourire qui commençait à naître sur son visage en était la preuve.

J : Je ne me laisserai pas mener par le bout du nez. Ça a assez duré tout ça. Alors à partir de maintenant, interdiction formelle de quitter la base. C'est clair ?

S : Mais pourquoi ?

Il avait réussi à capter son attention.

J : Parce que c'est comme ça. Aucune objection.

Elle voulut partir mais il la retint.

J : Ce n'est pas fini. Sachez que votre comportement à ce briefing vous vaudra une note dans votre dossier. Ainsi qu'un avertissement pour manque de respect envers son SUPERIEUR. Car je suis votre supérieur direct hiérarchique. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes sous mes ordres et que vous me devez le respect, compris ?

S (serrant la point) : Compris.

J : Je ne tolérerai aucun écart. Vous resterez à la base, le temps de vous calmer, soit… une semaine. Vous pouvez dores et déjà annuler vos rendez-vous galants.

S : Mais la mission sur P4X-965 ?

J : Elle partira… sans vous. De toutes façons, il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour vous là-bas. Sinon quoi d'autres ? Ah oui, oubliez le mon général, général tout court suffira.

C'en était trop, elle ne put retenir les larmes, encore les larmes. Elle lui lança un regard azur désespéré. Jack sembla y accorder de l'importance et elle aurait juré qu'il allait faire des excuses. Mais elle avait tort, il se reprit vite.

J : Vous pouvez disposer colonel.

S (les yeux remplis de larmes) : Jack…

Il se figea.

J (rangeant des papiers) : Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

C'est un colonel en larmes qui quitta le bureau de son général.

_Au-delà de toutes nos colères_

_Qui ravagent et qui mettent à terre_

_Essayer d'emporte au feu les préjugés_

Le général O'Neill tenta tant qui bien mal de faire comme si la situation ne le dérangeait pas mais ça ne prit pas. Toute la base était au courant de la guerre l'opposant à son colonel et ceci le mettait dans une rage encore plus folle. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait. Visiblement elle n'acceptait pas de n'être qu'une amie pour alors ils n'étaient plus rien du tout. Enfin si, au moins collègues. C'était la meilleure solution, il le savait.

Alors que les doutes s'insinuaient de nouveaux en lui, l'alarme retentit. C'était elle. C'était SG1.

J : Qui est ce ?

X : C'est SG1.

J : Ouvrez l'i…

X : Attendez, nous recevons une transmission !

J : Ah bon ? SG1 ici O'Neill, que se passe-t-il encore ?

C'est un Daniel sous le choc qui lui répondit.

D : Jack… Sam est touchée… Elle… Bon sang ! Elle savait que c'était du suicide !

J : Daniel soyez plus clair.

D : Les jaffas nous tirent dessus ! Teal'c porte Sam ! Ils nous faut du renfort !

J : Où êtes-vous ?

D : Personnellement, derrière le DHD. Teal'c me suivait mais… Je ne le vois plus !

J : SG3 arrive.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. SG3 prit la porte pendant que le général attendait dans la salle d'embarquement. Des tirs jaffas sortirent par la porte.

X : Mon général, vous devriez revenir dans la salle de commande !

J (sèchement) : Je fais ce que je veux sergent !

X : Bien mon général.

A cet instant arriva Teal'c tenant dans ses bras une Sam dans un état critique. Ce n'était pas la première fois malheureusement. Désormais habitué, Teal'c partir directement à l'infirmerie tandis que Jack lui lançait un regard perplexe. Cinq missions comme ça avaient précédées, on aurait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient des ennuis, Sam faisait tout pour y rester.

SG3 revint intacte et Daniel fut entraîner par Jack dans son bureau. Une fois assit, l'archéologue commença son récit.

D : On est encore tombés sur des jaffas, et emprisonnés évidemment.

J : L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

D : Malheureusement oui… Sam a été emmenée la première mais n'a même pas laissé au prima le temps de la torturer un peu qu'elle a foncé sur lui, oubliant manifestement les quatre gardes présent également. Ils lui ont tiré dessus et elle a réussi à mettre du C4 juste avant de venir nous libérer, seulement, elle était touchée comme…

J (finissant) : … La dernière fois…

D : Et la fois d'avant, ainsi que celle d'avant avant et encore celle d'avant avant avant... Jack, ça ne peut plus durer ! Elle met sa vie en danger !

J : Et la votre par la même occasion.

D : Mais ce n'est pas son but. Je suis sûr que…

J (l'interrompant) : Daniel, un soldat n'a pas à se comporter comme ça. Elle sera sanctionnée.

D : Si elle s'en sort…

J (sûr de lui) : Elle s'en sortira. Elle s'en sort toujours.

D : Cette fois peut-être mais la prochaine ?

J : Daniel…

D (s'emportant) : Mais comment faites-vous pour rester tranquille ?! La femme que vous aimez est suicidaire et…

J : Daniel !

D (criant) : Osez dire le contraire !!!

J : Là n'est pas la question Daniel… Elle fait ce qu'elle veut…

D : Bon sang ce que vous êtes lâche ! Vous êtes en train de la perdre !

J : Je l'ai perdue il y a de ça pas mal de temps déjà.

D : Deux mois n'est ce pas ? La date de ce briefing où j'avoue ne pas avoir compris grand chose, tout comme Teal'c qui…

La porte s'ouvrit et le jaffa entra à son tour.

D : … Ah ba le voilà justement.

Teal'c s'approcha de Jack le regard sombre.

T : Le colonel Carter se remettra rapidement. Mais de toute évidence elle n'est pas en aptitude psychologique maximale. Et c'est à cause de vous.

J (étonné) : De moi ? Mais je…

T : En tant qu'ami du colonel Carter je me fais du souci pour elle. Et comme c'est de votre faute qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état, il est de mon devoir de vous faire comprendre que je n'hésiterai pas à passer aux menaces.

J : C'est pas déjà ce que vous faites ?

T : En effet.

D : Jack, Teal'c a raison ! Bougez-vous ! Avouez-lui vos sentiments enfin !

J : Non.

D : De quoi avez-vous peur nom d'un chien ?!

T : Le général O'Neill refuse le bonheur. Il préfère rester tout seul et pratiquer cette activité des plus déplaisante qu'est la « pêche ». Il est persuadé que le colonel ne ressent rien d'amoureux pour lui et que celle-ci tient plus que tout à son emploi. J'ajoute qu'il ne s'estime pas à la hauteur pour elle, pas assez « bien » comme vous diriez et, bien sûr, le mariage du colonel approche à grands pas, et le général O'Neill n'apprécie aucunement Peter Shanahan.

J : Co… Comment vous savez tout ça ???

T : Huit ans d'observation.

J : Wahou… Vous feriez un bon psy vous alors…

T : Là n'est pas le sujet O'Neill.

J : Oui bon… Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Me jeter à ses pieds ? (haussement de sourcil de Teal'c) Vous oubliez le règlement et surtout le fait qu'elle me déteste maintenant…

D : La conquérir ne sera pas chose facile.

J : La REconquérir vous voulez dire.

T : Vous ne l'avez pas perdue O'Neill. Croyez-moi.

J : Je vous crois, je vous crois, inutile de rentrer dans une nouvelle démonstration.

D : Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

J : La surprendre.

_Avec elle, il n'en sort plus_

_Le temps passe et ça continue_

Il la regardait pensivement. Elle était belle. Tellement belle. Ses cheveux blonds entourant son visage d'ange aux yeux azurs. Elle était magnifique. Et elle l'était encore plus lorsqu'elle souriait. Ce sourire qui le faisait complètement fondre. Ce sourire qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu cette lueur au fond de ses yeux ? Cette preuve que le bonheur ne l'a quittait pas ? Cette preuve qui faisait qu'il était heureux, parce qu'elle l'était également ?

Elle dormait. Paisiblement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car la vérité était toute autre. Le simple murmure de ses pas au bout du couloir avait suffit à la réveiller. Car son pas, elle le reconnaissait entre mille. Son sourire aussi… son regard… Son sourire aussi charmeur. Son regard aussi chaleureux. Quelle cascade de sentiments et de sensations l'envahissait lorsqu'il était là ! Ca en devenait troublant. Comment pouvait-elle aimer autant ? Comment pouvait-elle souffrir autant ? Car elle souffrait. Comment ne pas souffrir quand une loi vous interdit de vivre avec celui qu'on aime ? Comment ne pas souffrir quand la mort peut s'abattre sur vous à tout moment et sur l'être aimé ? Comment ne pas souffrir quand ce même être nie les sentiments vous concernant ? Comment ne pas souffrir quand il vous détruit totalement ? Détruite. Elle ne l'était pas encore. Mais elle savait que ça viendrait. Lentement. Pourquoi se mourir à petit feu alors que le danger jalonnait votre vie ? Un léger pas de côté, une petit manipulation hasardeuse, une tactique fragile et c'était fini. Complètement fini. Une fin que Jack O'Neill ne pouvait pas s'attribuer. Une fin qu'elle refusait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir d'amour. Elle s'éteindrait avant.

Son regard triste pesait. Fatigué. Il était fatigué. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle était tellement belle. Elle était tellement intelligente. Tellement aimante. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Quand il y pensait, il se rendait vaguement compte que personne ne dictait vraiment ça conduite. Ils ne pouvaient pas. C'est tout. Personne ne lui avait dit ça. Personne. Mais c'était comme ça. Cette certitude était en lui. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il allait la « surprendre » ? Mais comme surprendre une femme qui lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ? Comment surprendre une femme qui, de toute évidence, ne peut que vous haïr après avoir agit ainsi ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de la traverser de part en part. il venait de la frôler. Il venait de frôler sa main calmement posée près de son visage. Une simple caresse et… il la contrôlait totalement. C'était envoûtant mais aussi terrifiant. Envoûtant de pouvoir ressentir autant de choses, envoûtant de pouvoir aimer un être aussi fort. Terrifiant d'être à la merci de cette personne. Terrifiant de comprendre que cette personne dirigeait tous vos pas. Tous.

Il vit ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se rendit compte, trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça. Le général O'Neill n'avait pas prévu que le colonel Samantha Carter se réveillerait devant lui. Il la contempla silencieusement cligner des paupières et lut dans son regard qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation. Que dire ? Que faire ?

J : Hello…

Il avait dit ça. Comme il aurait pu dire la météo. C'était tellement loin de ce qu'elle voulait que la rage remplaça très vite les sentiments d'amour démesurés. Malheureusement, elle se sentait bien trop faible pour parler. Alors elle le fixa. Arrivant facilement à accrocher le regard de cet homme aussi imprévisible. Dès lors que le brun croisa l'azur, il ne put s'en échapper. Alors il comprit. Sa haine. C'était vrai ce qu'on disait. Qu'on passait aisément de l'amour à la haine. Car c'était ça. A cet instant précis, elle le haïssait. De toute son âme, de tout son être. Elle le haïssait.

Elle continuait de le fixer mais il avait compris. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir ça. Cette haine dans des yeux aussi beaux. Il ne voulait pas. Il se leva de sa chaise, lentement, la laissant poursuivre ce contact visuel aussi tendu, il s'approcha, se pencha, saisit la peau douce de son visage dans des mains fermes devenus les plus tendres possibles, et il l'embrassa.

Elle ne put et ne voulut faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle n'en eut pas l'envie. Les lèvres de cet homme se pressait sauvagement contre les siennes et sa langue s'infiltra en elle. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux. Au contraire, c'était des lèvres affamées collées aux siennes, une langue entreprenante mêlée à la sienne. Paralysée, elle était paralysée. Caressant, enroulant, fouillant, mordant, aspirant. Elle aurait pu l'écarter, elle aurait pu le mordre. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Réfléchissant au quart de tour, elle prit la décision de répondre à son baiser. C'était trop tard. La délivrant aussi vite qu'il l'avait prise, il s'écarta laissa quelques secondes ses yeux brouillés par le désir face à ceux de la jeune femme, qui reflétaient, et il en fut encore plus troublé, exactement la même chose. Se sentant un instant reperdre pied, il s'empêcha tant bien que mal de l'embrasser à nouveau, pourtant persuadé qu'elle répondrait, et sortit.

Derrière lui, une jeune femme s'affaissa dans son lit, lança un regard désespéré au mur gris de l'infirmerie et pleura.

_Lui inhale toutes ses pensées_

_Comme si elle voulait l'empoisonner_

Des pas. Vifs. Légers. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

J : Entrez.

Avant même que son visiteur n'entre il fut emplit de sensations hétérogènes et sut immédiatement à qui il avait à faire.

C'était elle.

S : Mo… (se reprenant) Général.

Son ton doux le fit tressaillir. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme l'avait habitué à tout le contraire.

Des adultes. Ils étaient des adultes. Des adultes responsables.

Il lui lança un sourire se voulant encourageant et elle s'avança. Cette proximité nouvelle leur fit revivre un instant omniprésent dans leurs esprits. Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il l'avait embrassée. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Des images les envahit. Elle le revit se pencher sur elle, saisir son visage, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pouvait même sentir sa langue la pénétrer tellement ce baiser avait été brutal et inoubliable. Secouant la tête, Sam s'avança et s'assit sur le siège que Jack lui indiquait.

J : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Beaucoup de choses. La première qui tenta Sam fut de lui demander de la prendre, là, sur le bureau. Mais c'était déplacé. La seconde était de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle lui donne une gifle. Laisser une personne dans un tel état d'excitation et de frustration devrait être interdit et un châtiment obligatoire.

S : Beaucoup de choses.

Cette réponse aussi explicite qu'implicite le laissa perplexe.

J : Comme… ?

Il sentit son regard accroché par les yeux clairs. Non. Elle n'allait pas une nouvelle fois lui montrer sa haine ?! Il ne voulait pas.

J : Ne refaite pas ça !

Sam fixa étonnée son supérieur debout et raide comme un piquet devant elle.

J : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

S : Je… Je…

Que voulait-elle déjà ?

S : Je… Je voulais vous dire que… je suis prête à reprendre du service.

Visiblement soulagé, il se rassit, gêné.

J : Je le sais. J'ai eu le rapport du doc et… le votre.

Le sien ? Evidemment puisqu'il avait envoyé Daniel le chercher ! Quel courage !

S : Je voulais que vous vous en assuriez par vous même.

J : Je vois. De toute évidence vous semblez en parfaite santé.

S : Vous ne voulez pas vérifier ?

J (fronçant les sourcils) : « Vérifier » ?

S : Oui. De la même manière que vous avez vérifié que j'étais parfaitement réveillée.

Il se figea. Elle sourit. Cette allusion à leur baiser, ou plutôt son baiser car il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, le rendit fou. Fou, parce qu'il n'en avait pas dormi pendant des nuits, ni des semaines. Fou, parce qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : recommencer. Recommencer. Sentir à nouveau les lèvres douces, la langue envoûtante. Mais sentir aussi son corps contre le sien. Fou, parce qu'il était fou. Fou d'elle.

J : Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Elle se figea. Il sourit. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle croyait l'entendre dire. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se mura dans le silence. Lui également.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, qu'elle laissa échapper sa pensée.

S : Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Son ton n'était plus doux. Son ton était triste. Lentement, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

J : Moi aussi.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de dire ce qui le tenaillait.

_Elle essayait, lui tout tentait_

_Dévoués l'un à l'autre_

S : Je veux retrouver notre complicité, notre confiance. Je veux vous retrouver.

J : Je n'ai pas changer.

S : Si.

J : Non.

S : Alors c'est que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

J : En quoi ai-je changé ?

Elle inspira profondément.

S : Permission de parler librement ?

Il ferma les yeux. Ils étaient militaires. Alors que la situation tentait de s'écarter de cet univers, il fallait qu'elle se referme sur eux. Brusquement.

J (soupirant) : Bien sûr.

S : Vous êtes devenus horrible. Une personne que je déteste. Une personne que j'ai envie de… de… de tuer ! Vous êtes là à me regarder souffrir et vous ne faites rien ! RIEN ! Je pourrais mourir que vous ne le remarqueriez même pas ! Vous êtes là, raide comme un piquet, auréoler de cette froideur militaire caractéristique, me regardant de haut comme si je n'étais rien qu'une poussière sur votre chaussure ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du mal que vous me faites ! Je ne dirai pas qu'il y en a d'autres qui souffre par votre faute parce que c'est faux ! Il n'y a que moi ! Il n'y a qu'avec moi que vous avez ce comportement si… militaire ! Ne me dites pas que c'est normal puisque vous l'êtes car c'est complètement faux ! Vous êtes bien tout le contraire du militaire typique ! Bien sûr, vous êtes un combattant et un stratège hors pair ! Mais vous êtes plus que ça ! Tellement plus qu'il faudrait des heures pour vous décrire en tant qu'homme ! Seulement cet homme est incapable de se montrer tel qu'il est ! Vous plaisantez, souriant d'un air charmeur et usant de votre regard pour me déstabiliser ! Puis vous faites comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne suis rien pour vous ! RIEN ! Ne me dites pas une fois encore que vous êtes fou de moi je n'y crois plus ! Malgré une volonté plus que farouche, je ne peux plus ! Vous m'avez usée, détruite… Je vous hais Jack O'Neill ! Je vous hais !

Le colonel Samantha Carter se rassit calmement sur sa chaise et fixa le général O'Neill.

J : Que voulez-vous de moi ?

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu parler. Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire s'était de prouver à cette femme qu'elle avait tort. Il était fou d'elle. Il l'aimait. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment le montrer.

S : C'est à vous de le savoir. J'en ai marre de tout vous expliquer. Pour une fois, vous allez vous débrouillez tout seul.

J : Il faudrait déjà que vous me laissiez agir.

S : Je suis venue ici. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Il baissa les yeux et elle partit sur cette interrogation à la réponse évidente.

_Le moindre son que lui entendait déjà l'abattait_

L'homme ouvrit doucement la porte et se trouva face à un semblable, brun, cheveux poivre et sel et des lunettes de soleil simples. Ces dernières furent enlever par une main ferme.

X : Bonjour… Vous êtes le…

J : Général O'Neill. Peter je suis suppose ?

P : Oui, mais Sam n'est pas ici. Elle doit être…

J : A la base. Aucun souci.

P : Mais alors pour…

J : C'est à vous que je voulais parler.

P : Dans ce cas… entrez.

Peter s'effaça pour laisser entrer Jack qui ne tarda pas à jeter des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Pas de doutes. Les étagères parfaitement rangées, aucune trace de poussière, tout était à sa place : il était bien chez Samantha Carter. Et il espérait qu'il y serait bientôt chez lui. Seulement, il y avait un problème, et ce problème se trouvait juste devant lui.

P : J'avoue que je suis surpris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous…

J : A vrai dire c'est… délicat.

P : Ah ?

J : Cela concerne Carter.

P : Sam vous voulez dire ?

J : Euh oui…

Il devrait perdre cette fâcheuse habitude de l'appeler Carter. Après tout, c'était la femme de sa vie. Il pouvait bien utiliser son prénom non ?

P : Il y a un problème avec Sam ?

J : Non non rien de grave rassurez-vous.

Jack avait bien envie de dire à Peter que sa femme était quelqu'un d'un tempérament assez orageux mais… il se dit qu'il le savait sûrement. Du reste, il n'était pas venu pour ça.

J : En fait je… je voulais venir pour…

P : Oui ?

J (sec) : Il est hors de question que vous épousiez Carter.

Sam. C'était Sam.

P : Pardon ?

Le général O'Neill se retint d'éclater de rire devant la mine ébahie de son interlocuteur.

J : Vous avez bien entendu.

Le militaire était étonné de la répartie pour le moins extraordinaire du policier. Ce dernier n'allait pas réagir ? Il accepterait sans rien dire qu'on lui pique sa fiancée ?

P : Mais… mais…

Peter se redressa.

P : Je ne vois pas en quoi mon mariage vous regarde et…

J : Il me regarde puisqu'il s'agit de mon subordonné.

P : Mais enfin Sam a parfaitement le droit d'épouser qui elle veut.

J : Justement non.

P : Je vous demande pardon ?

Jack n'essaya pas d'expliquer qu'une loi empêchait Sam d'épouser qui elle voulait et que si cette loi n'existait pas, Peter ne se trouverait sûrement pas dans ce salon.

J : Elle… elle ne vous aime pas.

P : Pardon ?

Décidément, ce Peter était long à la détente.

J (énervé) : Je répète, elle ne vous aime pas.

P : Et qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Je pense être quand même plus intime avec elle que v…

J : Osez dire ça et je ne donne pas cher de vous !

Pete ferma rapidement la bouche tout en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué le supérieur de sa fiancée.

J : Bien. Je suis ici pour vous empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise.

P : Qui est… ?

J : Epouser Carter. Enfin Sam.

P : Ben voyons… Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

J : Parce qu'elle ne vous aime pas.

P : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

J : Elle…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait s'y prendre. Surtout qu'elle risquait de très mal réagir si elle l'apprenait.

J : Je la connais.

P : Moi aussi.

J : Depuis moins longtemps.

P : Mais moi plus profondément.

Jack leva un regard choqué à l'homme en face de lui.

P : Non enfin…

J : J'ai très bien compris.

P : Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

J : J'ai compris.

P : Mais…

J : Elle ne vous aime pas.

P : Mais encore une fois qu'est ce que vous en savez ?!

J : Réfléchissez, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle vous aime comme vous l'aimez ?!

Le policier ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, doutant.

P : Je ne vois pas le rapport…

J : Moi je peux vous affirmer que… qu'elle aime quelqu'un qui l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime…

P : Et qui est… ?

J : Moi.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Peter ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'asseoir dans le canapé juste derrière lui. Jack en fut ravi, il dominait maintenant ce dernier de toute sa hauteur.

P : Vous avez un sacré culot.

J : C'est pour votre bien que je fais ça.

P : Que vous faites quoi ?!

J : Que je viens vous demander de rompre avec Sam.

P : C'est bien ce que je disais, vous avez un sacré culot.

J : Peut-être, mais vous devez le faire.

P (se relevant) : Si Sam ne m'aimait pas elle me l'aurait dit ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un petit chien pour faire sa besogne !

Jack lui lança un regard insondable et Pete se rassit rapidement.

J : Vous connaissez Sam, vous savez qu'elle est trop gentille pour vous faire du mal !

Cette phrase n'était pas totalement vraie, car de toute évidence, la jeune femme faisait du mal à son fiancé rien qu'en ayant accepté de l'épouser alors qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

P : Et alors ?!

J : Alors vous devez faire cesser cette… mascarade.

P : Et c'est Sam qui vous a dit ça ?

J : …

Pour la première fois, Jack ne sut pas quoi dire.

P : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes jaloux !

Ce faire traiter de jaloux par un minus comme celui qu'il avait en face de lui, semblait extrêmement amusant pour le général O'Neill qui garda son sang-froid. Le seul fait de se rappeler le discours au combien animé de son colonel suffisait à le motiver.

J : Il est hors de question que vous veniez gâcher huit ans d'une relation sans nuage !

P : Huit ans ? Vous êtes avec Sam depuis huit ans ?

J : En quelque sorte.

P : Comment ça en quelque sorte ?

Résigné, Jack vint s'asseoir près du policier.

J : Vous connaissez le règlement de l'armée ?

P : Euh… En fait… Je…

J : C'est oui ou non.

P (baissant la tête) : Non

J : Alors vous ignorez qu'une loi intervient pour empêcher, je cite, « la fraternisation entre officiers ».

P : Mais…

J : Cela signifie tout simplement que deux militaires non pas le droit de… de s'aimer.

P : Oh. C'est… triste.

J : Ca l'est d'autant plus que je me suis débrouillé pour tomber amoureux de la seule femme militaire de mon entourage proche.

P : Oh. Vous voulez dire… Sam.

J : Oui.

P : En même temps… Sam est tellement… Je veux dire… C'est difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle…

J : Bien sûr ! Sauf que le choix définitif vient…

P : D'elle.

J : Oui.

P : Et vous pensez qu'elle… enfin… qu'elle… qu'elle ne m'aime pas ?

J : Oui.

P : Comment le savez-vous ?

Devait-il lui dire que la jeune femme lui avait fait clairement comprendre il y avait à peine une heure qu'elle ne voulait que lui ? Devait-il dire qu'elle n'avait montrer aucune résistance à son baiser ? Et qu'elle l'aurait bien encouragé à continuer s'il ne s'était pas écarté ?

J (souriant, pensif) : Parce que je le sais. Parce que je… je vois la lueur dans ses yeux… parce que je vois son sourire lumineux… quand…

P : Quand je ne suis pas là ?

Pour dire vrai, Jack allait dire « quand JE suis là », mais visiblement cela n'était pas nécessaire. Peter semblait avoir compris le message.

P : Vous l'aimez depuis longtemps ?

J : Oh oui ! Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu !

P : Et… elle… vous aime depuis longtemps aussi ?

Le général O'Neill se tourna vers Peter. Lorsqu'il vit son regard triste et sa mine déconfite, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

J : Je… Je ne sais pas.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Tout avait été dit.

J (se levant) : Je… Je vais y aller…

P : Oui.

J : Au revoir.

Peter ne lui répondit même pas et ne le raccompagna pas.

On frappa brusquement à la porte et le général O'Neill ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Se levant lentement puis, après des coups deux fois plus sonores, rapidement de son fauteuil, il alla ouvrir à son visiteur. Ou plutôt sa visiteuse.

J (haussant les sourcils) : Carter ?

Ce fut d'une gifle retentissante éclatant sur sa joue gauche qui lui répondit.

J : Aïeuuu ! Ca va pas la tête ?!

S : Ca c'est pour votre visite à mon ex-fiancé !

Une seconde gifle suivit la première.

J : Aïeuuu !!!

S : Et ça c'est pour ne pas m'avoir ouvert tout de suite !

_Où qu'ils soient se fâchent _

_Et pourtant faut qu'ils tâchent…_

Elle semblait calmée. Tout en se frottant la joue, il leva un regard plus qu'étonné vers la jeune femme. Un sourire fier étirait ses lèvres. Craquante. Elle était craquante.

J : Vous avez dit… (haussant un sourcil) « ex-fiancé » ?

Craignant une troisième gifle, Jack fut soulager de votre le sourire de Sam s'allonger encore plus.

S (hochant vivement la tête) : Hum, hum.

J (souriant) : Chouette alors !

Ils se sourirent bêtement pendant quelques secondes puis Sam redevint sérieuse.

S : Il faut que nous parlions.

J (résigné) : Ok.

Il s'écarta et le colonel Carter eut exactement la même réaction lorsque le général O'Neill était allé l'après-midi chez elle. Elle fouilla tout du regard.

J : C'est à votre goût ?

S : La déco aurait besoin d'être changée mais… ça peut aller.

J : Ravi que ça vous plaise !

S : Pourquoi avez-vous été voir Pete ?

J : Aïe.

S : Alors ? Pourquoi ?

J : Asseyez-vous donc.

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Bon puisque vous ne voulez pas… Une bière ?

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Vous êtes têtue !

S : Vous aussi !

J : Bon ok ! Je suis allé le voir parce que vous m'avez dit de me débrouiller.

S : Et pour vous la solution était chez Peter ?

J : Leçon n°1 : se débarrasser de l'ennemi.

S : « L'ennemi » ???

J : Leçon n°2 : s'assurez du bon état de sa cible.

S : De quoi… ?

Jack sourit et s'approcha lentement. Fronçant les sourcils, Sam recula alors qu'il venait vers elle mais se retrouva coincée contre le mur. Le sourire de son général s'élargit et très vite son corps vint se coller au sien. Elle retint sa respiration.

J : De la cible.

S (tentant de ne pas faire attention au corps chaud et musclé contre elle) : Oh… Je suppose que c'est moi la cible ?

J : Exactement.

Il approcha son visage du sien mais, contrairement à la fois à l'infirmerie, il lui laissa la possibilité de l'écarter. Ce qu'elle ne le fit pas. Il vint caresser doucement et d'une lenteur calculée les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Intensifiant le baiser, il la plaqua complètement contre lui et il sentit, ravi, deux mains remonter le long de son dos pour venir s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Mais ce laps de temps nullement occupé n'avait pas fait plaisir à Sam, qui força Jack à l'embrasser franchement. Ce qu'il fit s'en hésiter.

Elle fondait littéralement alors que sa langue revenait pour la seconde fois de sa vie goûter à la sienne. Cette fois-ci elle répondit à son baiser. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent passionnément, se caressèrent sensuellement, Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter ne faisaient déjà qu'un. Chaque geste les emmenait dans une explosion de sentiments identiques qui les faisaient gémir en chœur. Ils étaient au paradis.

Déposant ses mains le long de ses hanches, il quitta ses lèvres, à regret.

J : La cible est en bon état.

S : Vous m'en voyez ravie.

… _De trouver l'amour qui les rendra plus sages_

Ils se sourirent. Puis Jack relâcha complètement Sam.

J : Désolé pour Peter mais… je devais arrêter ça.

S : J'aurai pu m'en débrouiller seule.

J : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et il la suivit, s'installant sur la table du salon, une main posée simplement sur les deux genoux de son colonel.

J : J'ai… J'ai rompu avec Kerry aussi…

S : Kerry ?!

J : Du calme ! C'était juste comme ça…

S : Mais… Mais ça durait depuis combien de temps ?

J : Depuis quelques semaines…

S : Mais…

J : Je voulais dit, c'était juste comme ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, MOI, je ne m'étais pas fiancé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

S : Ne jouez pas l'homme sûr de lui devant moi.

J : Pardon ?

S : Si vous croyez avoir gagné la partie vous vous trompez.

J : Que… Quoi… Pardon ?

S : Parlez-moi de votre fils.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

J : Pardon ?

S : Parlez-moi de votre fils. Et de Sarah. Et de Laira.

J : Mais…

S : Je VEUX vous entendre. Si vous n'en êtes pas capable alors je m'en vais…

Sam se leva brusquement mais il fit de même et ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa taille tandis qu'il plongeait sa tête dans son cou.

J : Non. Ne partez pas. Pas maintenant.

S : Alors parlez-moi.

J : Mais…

Deux bras fins et agiles saisirent sa tête et le força à regarder leur propriétaire. Il n'eut pas peur de sentir ses yeux azurs fassent aux siens cette fois-ci, la caresse de ses doigts contre sa nuque, son corps docile contre le sien, lui prouvait que toute trace de haine avait disparu. Une lueur brillait. Une lueur amoureuse. Une lueur déterminée.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser léger, simple, doux, mais encourageant.

Ils se rassirent et Jack O'Neill parla.

_L'union fait la force mais quand une âme va mal_

_Elle emporte tout ce qu'il y a sur son passage_

J : … Voilà.

Elle lui sourit.

S : Je voulais vous entendre décharger tout ça… Parce que s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris c'est qu'il ne sert à rien d'entamer une relation lorsque d'autres restent dans nos esprits.

J : Mais…

S : Aussi futiles soient-elles.

J : Si vous le dites…

Sam continua de fixer l'homme assit auprès d'elle. Cet homme si charmeur, si rieur. Cet homme qui avait subi tant de malheurs. Si elle avait pu effacer tous ceux-ci au prix de sa vie, elle l'aurait fait. Elle leva une main tremblante qui vint caresser la joue rugueuse, encore rougie.

S : Je ne vous ai pas loupé…

J : Ah ça vous pouvez le dire !

S : Vous pourriez me sanctionner pour ça !

J : Plus maintenant non !

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Le général O'Neill après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services vient de prendre sa retraite !

S : Mais…

J : C'était la meilleure solution… Sam.

Elle sourit et sa main le força à rapprocher son visage du sien. Plus rien ne faisait opposition à leur bonheur. Plus rien. Plus rien ?

X : Irak. Dix neuf soldats ont été tués lors d'une embuscade au sud de…

Sa main éteignit rapidement le téléviseur alors qu'il obligeait la jeune femme à s'allonger sur le canapé, sous son poids. Le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter s'unirent.

Elle le serra tremblante contre lui. Il soupira de bonheur et ils échangèrent trois mots qui mettaient fin à des années d'attentes et de doutes. Ils reprirent leurs souffles.

S : Tu sais… Une boîte de chocolat aurait suffi…

**Fin**

C'est pas trop tôt ! Commencée début juin, cette fic n'est fini que le 3 août ! Si on compte en jours, je me suis penchée dessus seulement… 4 jours !

Et oui, c'est toujours comme ça, je m'arrête en plein milieu, pour ne reprendre que bien plus tard pour finir en une seule fois !

Commentaires s'il vous plaît ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné !


End file.
